


Hearts in the margins

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the technology that surrounds him, Tony still likes to do his calculations on a sheet of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in the margins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt of "Any, any, drawing hearts in the margins."

Despite the technology that surrounds him, Tony still likes to do his calculations on a sheet of paper.

Bruce sometimes struggles to follow Tony's train of thought, but he has more than enough science background to at least grasp the basics, even if they are spread across four sheets of A4 paper in handwriting that becomes less legible the further down the page it goes.

But even if he couldn't completely follow the equations, it wouldn't matter, not really.

He spots what he's looking for halfway down page 2. It's there, scribbled in the margin as though Tony has suddenly had an abstract thought in mid-calculation, but Bruce knows that it's been left on purpose.

T <3 B

Bruce smiles and adds his own reply to the opposite side of the paper.


End file.
